Wicked Fun
by December'sRose
Summary: Thompson High Theater presents the musical “Wicked”, and who better to play the role of Elphaba than Casey McDonald herself? Don’t worry, Derek, Casey and Noel won’t share too many romantic scenes. Dasey one-shot.


Title: Wicked Fun

Rated T

Summary: Thompson High Theater presents the musical "Wicked", and who better to play the role of Elphaba than Casey McDonald herself? Don't worry, Derek, Casey and Noel won't share too many romantic scenes. Dasey one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

A/N: This was written for fun. I came up with this idea a few months ago and originally it was part of my flash fic prompts. Instead, it didn't get chosen so I decided to write it out myself. Since Halloween is this month, my local Barnes and Nobel has been advertising Wicked merchandise which makes me extremely happy. I saw the play last year in NYC (I used to live there until I was eight, so I get to go every summer and I sometimes can go watch Broadway shows with my family) but I had read the book and heard the soundtrack before then so it was an incredible experience. It would have been even more incredible if Idina Menzel had been performing as Elphaba at the time, but I wasn't complaining though. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this one-shot. Please review!

* * *

To say that Casey McDonald loved theater would have been the understatement of the century. The McDonald-Venturi clan and everyone associated in between knew that Casey had been obsessed since she preformed in her first talent show at the age of 8. From ballet to Broadway, Casey loved the stage. This obvious fact made it no surprise when Casey told her best friend she wanted to perform in the fall musical that day at lunch.

"I've never even heard of that play." Emily admitted, finishing off the last of her soda. Casey stared at her in disbelief.  
"You've never heard of Wicked?" She asked, incredulously. Again, Emily shook her head no. "I can't believe it, Em! Wicked is only one of the hottest musicals on Broadway right now." Casey insisted, seriously. "Last weekend, when Liz and I visited our Dad he surprised us with tickets. We both have been obsessed over it since then!"

"So, is that why you decided to change out your back pack?" Emily asked, indicating the Wicked bag that sat loyally next to her best friend. "I mean, we've only had three weeks of school."

"Yeah, I know, but I got the bag as a souvenir," Casey explained. "Lizzie got the 'Grimmerie', and Dad even got Mom some pink Glinda earrings." She added as an after note, picking at her tofu salad.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I know what the 'Grimmerie' is," Emily began. "But, Glinda? Isn't she like that Good Witch from the Wizard of Oz?"

"Yes!" Casey said happily. "That's what the whole play is about in the first place."

"The Wizard of Oz?" Emily asked, blinking.

"The Wicked Witch of the West's point of view from the Wizard of Oz." Casey informed her.

"You're serious? They actually made a musical about the Wicked Witch of the West?" Emily giggled, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Elphaba," Casey corrected. "…And yes and no. It was actually based off the famous book by Gregory MaGuire."

"Let me guess, you've already read it, haven't you?"

"Emily, was it really necessary to ask that obvious question?" Casey winked, pulling out her copy of the book from the Wicked bag. Emily smirked as she took it from Casey's outstretched hand. She skimmed the summary.

"It actually sounds really interesting." Emily concluded, giving the book back to Casey. "Much better than that pirate musical. The only thing good about that was the fact that we all got to hear Derek sing," Emily started giggling at the memory, only stopping when she took note of her best friend's frown. "Oh, and you and Noel." She said quickly. "You both were great in the musical too."

"Speaking of, I wonder if Noel is going to try out for the play." Casey mused, scanning the cafeteria for her friend.

"When are try outs supposed to be?" Emily asked her.

"Oh, they're actually…starting in five minutes!" Casey exclaimed glancing over at the clock as crunched up her brown lunch bag and tossed it in the trash. "I'll see you later, Emily. I can't believe I lost track of time!"

"Good luck, Casey!" Emily called after her best friend, laughing Casey frantically made her way out of the cafeteria.

She already knew all the songs; memorized the words from the first day she bought the soundtrack as a matter of fact. Casey knew the play backwards and forwards now and knew that she'd be perfect for Elphaba. That's why she suggested the play to Mrs. Zeldon. She felt STH had the right to know about Elphaba's side during the Wizard of Oz and her theater teacher agreed with her whole heartedly. Posters about auditioning had been plastered all around the halls of the school (Casey even had one taped to her own locker) and the excitement of auditioning for the role of Elphie actually made her want to break out into "The Wizard and I" right there in the halls.

"Oh, you are trying out!" Casey exclaimed excitedly as she finally reached the theater. She approached Noel Covington, who grinned at her as soon as he spotted her bouncing into the room.  
"Yep, and this time not on a dare." Noel assured her. Casey smiled at him before looking around. Her smile grew wider as she noticed that there was actually a lot of students (mostly freshman by the looks of it) at the try outs that day. This was going to be Thompson High's best, theater performance yet!

"Casey!" Both Casey and Noel turned as Kendra Mason bounded up to them, a script in hand and her previous brown hair now dyed blonde.

"Kendra?" Casey asked, surprised. "You're trying out?"

"Of course I am." Kendra informed her after giving her a hug. She glanced over at Noel. "Hey."

"Hi." Noel responded, shifting uncomfortably as he remembered the "blind date". Kendra didn't seem to let the slight, awkward pause bother her attitude one bit.

"Isn't this great? I love Wicked!"

"Really? Since when?" Casey asked her. From the moment she had met Derek's ex-girlfriend until now Casey never figured Kendra was even interested in musicals…or theater period for that matter.

"Since I saw the show over the summer in New York with my mom." Kendra told her proudly. "And I've always wanted to be an actress. Guess who I'm trying out for!"

"Um, a munchkin?" Noel tried joking, his smile faltering when Kendra gave him a weird look.

"No…Glinda!" She said happily, showing Casey her highlighted script. "Well, _Galinda_, but it's Glinda now right?"

"Yeah," Casey laughed. "Is that why you dyed your hair?"

"No, I did this before I even knew about the play." Kendra admitted. "But wasn't it just perfect timing?"

"So let me guess, Mademoiselle McDonald." Noel began, turning his attention to Casey fully. "You're auditioning for Elphaba?"

"Oh, are you Case?" Kendra exclaimed. "You'd be perfect for the role!"

"Actually, I am." Casey informed them. Butterflies started fluttering in her stomach as she realized how soon auditions were. "I just hope I don't mess up my audition."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Noel told her; Casey gave him a grateful smile and he blushed.

"Welcome, old and new students, to the promising world of theater!" Mrs. Zeldon almost sang as she appeared on the stage. The chatter and discussion floating around the room soon died down once the theater teacher took center stage. "I assume you're all here for auditioning for our fall musical this year. In that case, I find that it's time to get started! Please give a warm, round of applause to one of my favorite students, Casey McDonald, our previous Maiden Marina, for suggesting this thrilling musical, filled with passion, romance and simple tragedy."

Casey blushed as the students around her applauded, including Noel. "I believe that if we work hard, we will be able to recreate the masterpiece 'Wicked' upon this stage and with that said, I have nothing further to add except: let the try outs begin and break a leg everyone!"

* * *

"Derek, did you know your ex-girlfriend can sing really good?" Casey asked her step-brother later on that night at the dinner table. She took a bowl of mashed potatoes from Edwin and dumped a moderate portion on her plate, next to her vegetables. Derek Venturi impatiently took the mashed potato bowl from Casey's own hands and gave her a weird look.

"Of course I knew that Sally was a really, good singer." He said, with a roll of his eyes. "What type of question is that?"

"Not Sally, your other ex-girlfriend, Kendra."

"Clingy Kendra?" Edwin asked her. Lizzie and Marti giggled at Kendra's newest Edwin nickname.

"Yes, _Derek_," Casey said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Edwin. "That Kendra."

"Kendra can sing?" George asked, trying to keep the clan from breaking out into an argument. Casey nodded.

"Apparently. She got the role of Glinda, the Good Witch in our fall musical."

"Your school play is the Wizard of Oz?" Marti asked her older step-sister with excitement, bouncing up and down on her seat. "I love that movie!"

"No, Marti," Lizzie corrected her. "Casey's school is performing Wicked this year."

"Oh, how exciting!" Nora exclaimed, eagerly. "Casey, which role did you try out for?"

"Elphaba." Casey said proudly. "…and I got the part!"

"Congrats, sis!" Lizzie exclaimed, grinning.

"Elphawho?" Derek asked, confusion seen within his features. Casey rolled her eyes at his lack of knowledge.

"_Elphaba_. Also known as the Wicked Witch of the West."

At this, Derek burst out laughing. "You're kidding. After all these years of being her, you're finally getting to perform as the Wicked Witch on stage? Tell me, did Mrs. Z know you weren't acting when you auditioned?"

"Very funny," Casey rolled her eyes at him, stabbing her fork in her mashed potatoes. She smiled thinly at him. "Actually, I take that as a compliment."

"You do?" Edwin and Lizzie asked incredulously at the same time.  
"Of course." Casey insisted. "Elphaba is the most inspirational role I've ever had to play. To say that I'm just like her is an honor really."  
"You just keep telling yourself that." Derek told her, still snickering.

"So, Casey, who else is in the play with you?" Nora asked her quickly before her eldest daughter could make a come back.

"Noel got the role of "Fieyro," Casey said. "…And Wendel Wiggins is playing Boq while this freshman, Sarah is playing Nessarose."

"Wow, Noel as Fiyero." Lizzie giggled. "You sure that's a good idea? I mean, I thought that you two were just friends."

"We are." Casey protested. "Noel and I are just going to be acting."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Derek asked, frowning as he raised an eyebrow at Casey.

"Fiyero and Elphaba are an item." Casey told him, shifting uncomfortably. All the time she spent trying to convince Noel that she didn't think of him anything more than a friend seemed pointless now. She knew Noel still had a slight crush on her and the fact that they shared a duet and two kisses on stage wasn't helping matters at all.

"Well, I think it's great that your school is performing Wicked," Nora smiled.

"I do too!" Lizzie agreed, enthusiastically. "To think I'll actually be able to say that my older sister had a chance to play the lead in my favorite musical!" Casey smiled at her while Derek rolled his eyes.

"So what, are you and Noel going to have a bunch of love scenes or something?" He asked, with a disgusted look. Casey stared at him, confused, for a moment before responding. "Uh, not that many. Why do you care, anyway?"

"Just curious." He muttered.

Derek really couldn't stand Noel. He knew he didn't know the guy well enough to say that he hated him or anything, but there was just something about Casey's friend that irked him. The way Noel looked at Casey longingly when her head was turned the other way wasn't normal. Everyone knew Noel still had a crush on her, but only Derek seemed to think that his crush was actually a hidden obsession and that irritated him to no end. Casey, of course, never caught the so called "petty-glances" (as Emily called them when he confronted her about the situation) and Derek could almost swear that Noel shot him satisfied smirks now and then when they passed each other in the halls or the cafeteria, as if he knew he was pushing Derek's buttons and there was nothing Derek could do about it.

"Rehearsals start tomorrow," Casey was now saying. "I think we're going to learn the music before we actually start speaking lines."  
"Do you have your script already?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, I do actually." Casey told her. She fumbled through her Wicked bag (which had been set by her chair as they ate, where Casey left it that afternoon when she came home from school) and retrieved the script.

"Oh, let me see!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Me too! Me too!" Marti cried, abandoning her food and chair as she made her way to the other side of the table to look over her step-sisters' shoulders.

"Marti, you haven't finished your vegetables yet." Nora protested.

"I love this part!" Lizzie exclaimed as she and Casey flipped through the script in admiration.

"Girls." Edwin muttered. "They get distracted so easily."

"Okay, come on you three." George began, firmly. "Casey, can you put that away until dinner is over?"

"Just a sec, George. I want to show Liz this scene." Casey said, as she turned another page.

"Do they have flying monkeys in this play too?" Marti asked, curiously.

"Yep, and it's cool because they're part of a plot twist you don't expect." Lizzie informed her.

"Cool!" The eight year-old echoed.

Derek just rolled his eyes at the semi-chaos Casey's stupid play had created around the dinner table. He tried ignoring the girls as they gushed over some song called "As Long as You're Mine", guessing that it was indeed one of the love songs that Casey and Noel had to sing together. The thought of the two singing together on stage left bitter thoughts in his mind, and Derek only knew that watching the scene on the actual stage would be about as enjoyable as Edwin's sudden rendition of "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead" which he sang loudly over Nora and George's commands and the girl's squeals to annoy everyone who dared to listen.

* * *

"Elphaba?" Kendra asked, frowning. "Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once? Instead of flying off the handle!?" Casey frowned too as Kendra started singing. _"I hope your happy! I hope you're happy now. I hope your happy now that you've hurt your cause forever! I hope you think you're clever-!"_Casey sang back, a bitter quality to her notes. _"I happy too! I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission, to feed your own ambition!"_

_"So though, I can't imagine how!" _The two girls sang in unison, both glaring at each other. _"I hope you're happy…right now-"_

"Fantastic work, you two!" Mrs. Zeldon complimented once the two finished "Defying Gravity". The cast clapped along with her. "I can see that you've both been practicing your parts."

"I've been going over to Casey's house after school these past two weeks to go over lines and stuff." Kendra bragged, smiling at Casey who forced a smile in return. Kendra had been more enthusiastic about the musical than Casey figured. In fact, Kendra was so grateful to Casey for helping her with her lines, she insisted on staying for dinner with the McDonald-Venturi clan after every practice. Casey knew she'd have to make it up to George, her mom and Derek after the play was done.

"Well, you two are going to be spectacular, indeed." Mrs. Z exclaimed. "Now, Kendra, why don't you go to the dressing rooms to try on your costume for one more fitting. Noel, how about you sing with Casey this time and afterwards, Casey can take a break? Then, we'll have you run through "Thank Goodness" with Kendra and we'll call it a day!"

Noel grinned at her as he climbed back up onto the stage. Casey, again, tried grinning back but felt her attempt feeble. Unlike Kendra, Noel had insisted on coming over once to practice their duet. Casey made her mom force Marti and Lizzie to go to their rooms or something while they practiced (she didn't want to spoil anything for the girls, who were eagerly waiting for opening night, which was that Friday) but even Nora couldn't control Derek's sudden "interest" in musicals as he planted himself down upon his chair, watching Noel closely with a harsh frown. Casey had never been so embarrassed, and once Noel had left she rounded on Derek immediately.

"Let's take it from the top now," Mrs. Z told them, playing the practice music (there would be a live orchestra/band during opening night, but for now they were just going to have to make due with the karaoke soundtrack).

Casey took a deep breath as the lights dimmed for a dramatic effect. As each rehearsal progressed, the play seemed to come more to life. It was actually pretty surreal to be standing up on stage, representing Elphaba in front of her peers. The soft music melted together with her voice as she started singing. _"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing, you're with me tonight…" _She turned to face Noel, and placed a hand on his cheek. _"My wildest dreaming, could not foresee, you here beside me….with you wanting me."_

She felt Noel lean into her cheek as he placed his own hand upon hers.

__

"…And just for this moment, as long as you're mine. I've lost all resistance. I've crossed the border line. And if it turns out, it's over too fast … I'll make every last moment last. As long as you're mine."

By now, both Casey and Noel were on their knees; Noel took Casey's hands in his own and looked into her eyes earnestly. Casey almost couldn't find her voice as he sang. "_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing, through different eyes. Somehow, I've fallen…under your spell. And somehow I'm feeling, it's up that I fell."_Casey finally hit the right notes, as their duet officially began. _"As long as you're mine. I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time." "Say there's no future," _Noel continued. _"For us as a pair."_Casey joined in. "_I know, I may know, but I don't care!"_ _"Just for this moment, as long as you're mine. Come be how you want to, and see how great we shine! Borrow the moonlight, until it is through. And know I'll be here holding you! As long as you're mine!"_

Casey caught Mrs. Zeldon's expression; it looked as if her theater teacher couldn't be any more happier with their performance. The music died away and as it did, Casey remembered to deliver one last line and chuckled.

"What is it?" Noel as Fiyero asked.

"It's just, for the first time, I feel…" Casey looked into his eyes, as his lips hovered above hers. "Wicked."

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Z applauded, standing up. The rest of the cast followed the suit and Casey pulled away from Noel, uncomfortably. "I'll have you two perform the kiss on stage, but for now hold that magic! I'm so proud of the both of you!"

"I guess I got caught up in the moment…" Noel said weakly. Casey smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it."

Like Mrs. Z had promised, Casey was able to take a break as she watched Kendra sing with Noel this time. Even though she loved the song, she wasn't really paying attention to it. That's why it surprised her when Mrs. Zeldon called it a day and everyone started packing up their things to leave.

"Case, wait." Noel caught up to her as she put away her cell phone after texting Derek to pick her up. Casey turned to look at him, startled for Noel appeared to be very apprehensive about something.

"Look, I…about the kiss in the play…"

"Noel, I told you not to worry about it." Casey assured him, shifting her bag to a comfortable position. "We're just acting, right?"

Casey's eyes grew round when Noel didn't answer right away…and when he blushed. "Right?" She asked again, this time scared of his answer.

"Well, that's the thing." Noel admitted. "I wasn't acting…I still, really like you."

"Oh." What was she supposed to say? That she suddenly liked him too, and she'd be thrilled to go out on a date with him? It wasn't that Noel was a bad guy or anything. In fact, Noel was probably one of the sweetest guys Casey had known. Only, she couldn't bring herself to ever go out with him. She wasn't completely against the possibility of having Noel as her boyfriend, but her gut feeling told her that even going out on a date with him wasn't such a good idea…

"I'm sorry, Noel." Casey said, finally, shaking her head. "I can't picture you as anything other than my good guy friend."

"Not a boyfriend?"

"No."  
"I see." Casey bit her lip as she saw the hopeful features within Noel's current expression fall. "Well, I thought I'd ask anyway. It I figured it wouldn't hurt."

She saw that he regretted it though; it did hurt him and that only made her feel worse.

"I've got to go find Derek." Casey said, uncomfortably. "Good luck tomorrow night."

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

"Casey, you were awesome!" Lizzie exclaimed, running up to her sister as she came from the theater. The performance had been a success. They had sold out every seat in the house and the cast even got a standing ovation. Casey was still partially in her costume and she still had her green make up on (which would come off fully after a hot shower). Her hair had been braided and she even got to keep the broom prop as another souvenir. "It was so cool! It was probably even better than the play we saw a couple weeks ago!"

"Aw, thanks Liz." She smiled, hugging her little sister. Marti gave her a hug as well.

"That was the best, musical ever!" The young girl declared happily. She turned to Lizzie. "Can I borrow your soundtrack when we get home?"  
"You actually did a great job out there." Derek complimented, non-ashamed. Casey smiled at him in disbelief. "I didn't know you could hold a note that long."

"Casey, do you want to go out to eat with us?" Nora asked. "We're taking Edwin, Marti and Lizzie to Smelly Nelly's."

"It's okay, mom." Casey informed her. "There's a cast party at Wendel's house." She turned to Derek. "Want to come? I can bring guests."  
"Eh, sure. Why not."

"Well, we'll see you both later tonight." George said, after hugging Casey.

"So, how was the kiss?" Derek asked as soon as they were alone.

Casey frowned. Derek's tone wasn't joking…it was more accusatory. "I won't lie, it was awkward." She said. "But I told Noel I just wanted to be friends with him. That's all. The kiss didn't mean anything."

"Of course it didn't."

"You know, I should still be mad at you about the other day." Casey retorted, folding her arms across her chest. "You made things more awkward then they needed to be."  
"Hey, all I was doing was making sure that Noel guy didn't try anything funny." Derek replied, holding up his hands in defense. Casey gave him a weird look.

"So, you were…protecting me?"

"No." He said, automatically. When Casey rolled her eyes at him, his expression softened. "Okay, yeah." Derek admitted. "I never liked that guy anyway. Besides, it's like what I told Emily. Us guys can tell things about each other that girls don't pick up."

"Derek, Noel's harmless." Casey laughed. "It's not like he's Scott or anything."

"How can you tell?" Derek protested. "You don't know much about him."

Casey smiled, shaking her head. "I know enough. Besides, when did you start paying attention to Noel anyway? The blind date?"

"I don't know." Derek sighed. As they were talking, the two had made their way out to the parking lot to his car. The night air was warm, and the sky was a cloudless navy while the street lights illuminated the parking lot.

"I'm glad you came to the play." Casey said after a moment. They stopped at the car and Derek paused as he opened the door for her.

"What makes you think I wouldn't have come?"

Casey shrugged. "Musicals aren't your thing."

"How many times do I have to tell people that musicals about _pirates_ aren't my thing?"

She couldn't help it. She laughed. "Still, it was great that you could see Wicked. Too bad Sally wasn't able to come," Casey trailed off, uncomfortably. Sally hadn't been brought up really since the break up almost a month ago and Casey had no idea if Derek was over his heart break yet. Sure, he acted normal. Only thing abnormal about him these few weeks was that he was actually interested in studying for a change.

At the mention of Sally, Casey saw Derek's posture tense. He shut the door to the car and suddenly became almost as apprehensive as Noel had the other day.

"What? Aren't we leaving?" She asked, confused.

"Look, Case." Derek began, pausing to find the right words. "Do you remember when I went to go see Paul that day?"

"You mean the day that you were in denial about not wanting Sally to leave?" Casey asked, blinking. "Yeah, he told me that all you wanted to talk about were the flees that Pumpkin gave you."

"Well, that's not exactly what I told him." Derek sighed. "Okay, I know you hate surprises, and I don't know if this'll sound insane or not but I'm just coming out to say it…"

"Derek, what's wrong?" Casey's raised an eyebrow as she watched him squirm in discomfort. "You're acting like Noel did yesterday when he…" She trailed off as it hit her. Words weren't needed; Casey stared at him in disbelief for the second time that evening.

"Derek…are you trying to say that…"

"Paul said that he already figured out that I had a crush on you long before I knew it myself." Derek admitted. "He forced the confession out of me, and told me that I was only upset about Sally leaving because I was using her to bury my feelings…for you." Derek stared at her; Casey stared back, in a daze. "I just want to say I'm sorry."  
"For what?" Casey managed to choke out. This was happening a bit too fast, it had been something she hadn't been expecting. She and Derek weren't exactly the bitter enemies they thought they were back when the McDonalds and Venturi's first merged into a clan but they weren't exactly "sibling" close now either. Casey knew that Derek never thought of her as blood family and she never thought of him as anything but an annoying pest she was forced to live with. Although the annoying pest had proven to her time to time that he had a sensitive side and somehow unconsciously the two formed a very, strange friendship. It wasn't entirely profound, but it wasn't shallow either.

"For this."

Still, friendship or no friendship, to say that Casey McDonald was shocked when Derek pulled her closer to him and pushed his lips firmly against her own would have indeed been the understatement of the century.

It was no stage kiss, that's for sure. Yet, it seemed as if it was as surreal as the whole play had been that night. Had these past two weeks of rehearsal and practice been a dream? Had Casey imagined going up to her theater teacher the first week of school and recommending Wicked as the fall musical? Would Casey wake up to Lizzie pounding on the bathroom door, screaming something about how Edwin would get hurt if he didn't open it at that moment?

Before she even knew it herself, Casey found herself responding to his kiss. His tongue prodded her mouth in seek of entrance and she allowed it. She subconsciously put her arms around him as he pulled her even tighter. The kiss lasted minutes (days?) and when they pulled apart, they looked at each other…both slightly breathless.

"I thought…you loved Sally." Casey said once she finally found her voice.

"If I loved Sally, I would have wanted her to stay here instead of going to Vancouver right?" Derek asked her, grinning now. Casey blinked, confused and Derek rested his forehead against her own, his hand absently playing with her braid. "I was thinking about you the night I told Sally I loved her. It slipped out accidentally."

He pulled his forehead away from her and looked at her seriously. "Casey, I really do care about you despite us arguing all the time. I know you probably hate me now but…" Derek's monologue was cut off when Casey pressed her still green-colored lips against his once more. This kiss was short, and when it was over Casey laughed because a smudge of her green make-up had gotten on Derek's mouth. Derek rolled his eyes and wiped it off with his coat sleeve.

"Who ever said I hated you?" Casey smiled, fighting the urge to giggle un-characteristically. Derek smirked his trademark smirk and pulled her into yet another kiss, ignoring the whistles and hoots from students who were watching as they made their way to their cars. For Casey, her role as Elphaba might have been over but her romance with Fiyero had just begun, and the best part? The curtains wouldn't close on it anytime soon.

-Fin-

A/N: I think I need to give my iPod a break. I've been listening to my copy of the Wicked soundtrack all day today for inspiration. I'm so glad I finally finished this, I was struggling for a bit with the last scene but I'm really pleased with the way it came out. Thanks so much for reading, everyone! Until next time!

__

"Never let go of the one you truly love"

-December'sRose


End file.
